From the Shadows
by FoxDemon303
Summary: "I planned on stealing the possessions in this vault, but I did not think I'd run into any mischief." The woman smirked at the dark figure. "Hm, that's the thing about mischief, you never know what will happen." Loki/OC. Set before 'Thor'.
1. Beings of Darkness

**Fox: Hi everyone! Yes, I have fallen prey to the god of mischief and his sad/adorableness. I couldn't help but publish one for Loki. It's my form of a much needed hug for him ;3 This will be set a few years before 'Thor'. So think of their ages around 19. I plan on plotting around the movie while adding some mythology to it. I also understand some people are tried of Loki being paired with OCs but please give mine a chance. This will be my first Marvel story so please be kind. Thanks! Please enjoy :) **

**PS: Please excuse any spelling errors. My spell check engine is down :/**

* * *

**Beings of Darkness**

The sky was covered by a blanket of darkness and decorated by the glitter of the stars. The grassy plains were bathed in pale moonlight. A faint hum could be traced within the whistling of the winds. The source of the music came from a small girl with sun kissed hair hidden by the waves of green.

Twirling on her bare feet, the little girl danced to an unheard tune. Her tiny hands wove into the air around her, leaving behind purple haze. She began to hum louder, no longer out done by the wind.

As the volume increased so did her tempo. She spun even faster, the purple haze flowed more steadily from her hands. It circled her feet and dived into her mimicking shadow. The figure shuddered and suddenly detached itself from the dancing child. It seemed to giggle at the girl.

Upon hearing this, the child spun around on her heel. Black coated eyelids shot open to revil bright ruby colored eyes. Now facing the embodied shadow, she stared. Instead of the normal reaction, the child's mouth split open in a smile and let out her own giggle. She put forward her hands in gesture to come over.

The shadow quickly skipped over to the girl. Joining hands, they resumed the dance the little girl had been doing before alone. They spun in a circle, humming the song known only to them. The purple smoke the followed the child now swirled beneath both their feet, as if dancing along.

Soon the crimson eyed girl's steps grew more slow and sluggish. She had begun to tire. The fog around them shivered and withdrew back to whence it came, leaving the girl without breath and hanging onto her shadowy reflection.

It steadied the child and released her. Breaking out in applause, the shadow started to quiver and returned back to its rightful place. The dancing girl sighed and slumped to her knees.

Little known to her, beings had watched afar from deep in the blackness of the woods. A tall woman with golden blond hair and grey eyes stood next to a man with pitch black hair and red eyes, remained steadfast. The pair looked on to the girl now slumbering in the fields.

"She is progressing more than I would've believed. It almost frightens me, my love." The cloaked woman took the man's large slender hand into her own.

The man gave her hand a slight squeeze. "Tis nothing, my pet. She is merely talented which is to be expected of her bloodline. She will be fine."

She let out a slight huff. "Still, what if the Dark Elves sniff her out? You know those people will demand-" The woman was cut off when the man whirled around, eyes blazing. "Will demand what? That I give her to them? Have her marry their unruly little prince?! I say nay!"

He returned his gaze to the sleeping child. "No matter how much stronger she becomes, I am still her father and I will protect her. I would die a thousand deaths for the both of you, my wife."

"Yes, my king, of course."

* * *

It was a bright full moon that evening in Svartalfheim. The one kingdom of many was silent and still after the victory that had been achieved that day. The Dark Elves had succeeded in gaining hold of a strong magical source.

One so powerful that the Master of Hounds himself took it away into his tower. Word had spread over the winds of course. It traveled the lands to finally reach a pair of pointed ears that belonged to a certain thief scheming in the darkness of the forest.

Concealed from the pale moonlight, the thief perched on a thick limb studying the floating fortress that held the objective for tonight. Ruby eyes wide and scouting out every possible angle to sneak into.

_A single horseman before the main gate._

_Two guard towers, three guards in each; six all together._

_Archers walking the walls. Seven accounted for._

_Fourteen Elves out front._

A wicked smirk formed beneath the cloth covering half of the thief's face. This was too easy...

The thief stood up, pushing the cape draping over him back. Taking in a quick breath, the cloaked thief broke out into a run. At the end of the great branch, he leapt off hurling towards to the ground below. Summoning magic, the thief caught himself in shadows before the impact of the fall destroyed him. Still covered thickly in darkness the thief once more darted to the castle.

Using the magic inside the shadows, the thief traveled so much swifter than ones normal run. He was flat against the dirt having the shadow carry him. So it appeared that a bird from the sky was flying high above. Slithering closer to the castle the thief readied himself.

He crawled over the posts of flame, getting nearer to the horsemen. The horse felt something lurking and began to shift its feet, snorting with unease. The elf lifted a brow while attempting to steady his horse from the unseen threat. The thief still hiding the shadows, now beneath the stead, whispered a spell to calm the animal. Purple dust appeared around the horses' eyes and settled upon them. The animal became calmer and ceased its unruly movement. The guard sighed, giving the horse a small pat on its thick neck.

_'Don't get too comfortable...'_

Moving with the stealth of a phantom, the thief emerged from the darkness. Without so much a breath being heard, the guard's neck had been snapped. His shoulders slumped as his spirit left this world. Keeping concealed, the thief muttered an enchantment on the animal to keep it still as if the rider were still in control, alive even.

Reaching inside his long sleeves, the thief produced a long thick thread with a hook at the end. Even though he was endowed with magic, the thief still liked the physical part of his work and chose to have some fun instead of the magic doing it all. Thrusting his arm up, the thread shot up and attached itself to the stone.

Not in the mood to take all six elfs at the same time, the thief's mind picked over more silent but deadly kills. Going into his sleeves again, he withdrew a small vial of red liquid. Rolling it between his fingers, the serum activated. The bottle now glowing a deathly red, was tossed into the opposite tower. Once his ear picked up on the glass shattering, he moved. Nimbly scouring the wall, he had advanced on the elves. One guard was armed with a spear.

The thief ran at him head first. With the grace of a wild cat, he dodged to the left. His bandaged hands flew out his cloak and locked on the handle of the spear. The elf was not quick enough to act. The thief, one hand firmly placed on the spear, lashed out with his own hidden knife and struck his throat. The elf staggered back hitting the stone ledge. He finished the guard by shoving him off with his own weapon.

The pair had watched on as their comrade had fallen to his death. Gulping, the braver of the two took off towards the intruder. Hearing the guards heavy trotting, the thief swept his cape around him, and disappeared in smoke. The elf surprised, staggered to a halt. He swung his sword madly, praying he would strike the vanished one. But his prayers were in vain.

The thief came at him, dashing out of the smoke beside the guard; crimson eyes narrow. He ducked the blow delivered to him. Once under the blade, he took the knife he had killed the other with and stabbed this one through his rib cage; cutting his heart. Blood dripped from the elfs lips. With wide eyes the elf glanced down at the small thief. Those eyes danced madly with the heat of battle. The guard fell to his knees dead.

Leaving the knife embedded, the thief spun on his heel to face his next opponent. The elf looked young. His garb was not as aged as his fellow guards. His sword, which was shaking his hands, still polished like it came from the blacksmith this morning. This elf had just graduated to this position. It was be nice of him to end this one quickly.

Approaching slowly, the thief calculated what to do. The elf shoved his sword in the thief's face.

"Tut, tut, that's very rude of you." The thief shook a finger.

Like a snake, the thief gripped the elf's wrist and redirected the blade at the guard. The elf's blue skin paled. They stared into each other's gaze for what seemed to the Dark Elf, was ages. Grey broke away from red to see if his neighboring guards would aid him. The image the dark one saw would haunt him till he died. The Dark Elfs were nothing but skeletons.

"Wh-what did you do?" He asked, voice shaking.

"Just a little something I made. Not something that you'd want to add to your soup or anything." The thief winked at him.

"Will you kill me?"

"Probably. You'll run off and tell the rest of band of merry elfs to find me. And I can't have that."

The elf saw a oppurtunity. "I swear to you, I won't tell a soul! Just let me live! I'm still just a boy."

The thief rolled his eyes dramatically. As if he hadn't heard that before.

"P-Please, don't kill me, I beg-" His begging had been cut off. The elf didn't detect the wire the thief wove around his throat while he walking over to him. The thread gleamed wickedly between his fingers. The dark elf's head slid off his shoulders like water on a leaf. Once it hit the floor, the thread retracted to within the thief's sleeve.

Now to take care of those archers...

* * *

A wooden door slid open, creaking as it did so. A shadow whisked across the stone floor to the middle of the room. The shadow then picked itself up from the ground and formed into the thief. His cloak didn't have a single drop of dark elf blood on it. Archers were so easy sometimes.

Now focusing on what he came for.

In the middle of this room in the tower was an artifact that was so powerful it remake worlds. It had unfathomable knowledge. The magic that was used to create such a thing had to be legendary.

There on a pedestal was the blue cub of power, the Tessaract.

The white blue light it gave shimmered in the thief's blood red eyes. This was it! This was the magic that he scoured the nine releams for! And now it was finally his.

Taking a step toward it the thief realized something. Where were all the guards? What was keeping this safe? There was no warrior, sorcerer, not even a beast. What did the Hound Master have up his sleeve?

Before he could even put another foot forward, a snarl sounded from the corner. Sick yellow eyes shone from the blackness. A large hound padded out into the light. Its deep brown fur sticking up on his back and neck. Long and thick fangs protruded from its mouth, dripping with saliva. Judging from its size, the thief summed up it was Malekith's Alpha.

Whipping out needles between each of his fingers, the thief crossed his arms into an 'X' before him.

"You can try big boy." The wolf sized dog bared its teeth, lapping its tongue in and out like viper.

The dog lunged, paws out. The thief preformed a back flip, the hound below him. Turning himself around, he jumped off the dog's back into the air. He spun around again to face the guard animal. He threw his first set of needles at the hound's back. But when the needles came into its perimeter, they bounced off some sort of force field. The thief grit his teeth.

Malekith had put protection enchantments on it!

He landed on the balls of his feet. The dog skid to a stop and whipped around to snarl at him.

By the Norns how he loathed dogs...

The hound charged once more. The thief put away his weapons and decided on hand to hand with the animal.

The dog came just a few feet away just as he put his arm down upon the nose of it. With a whine, the dog retreated back. So Malekith's big ol' guard dog was just a big baby? Ha!

"Don't think you've defeated me so easily, thief." A raspy voice came from just behind him.

Before he could even take out any weapon or spell, Malekith took him by the hood of his cape and held him up. The thief was now dangling, legs flailing about. Malekith the Accursed had height on the thief that was for sure.

"Hm, we are both gifted with magic, this I can sense but I am far taller than you. Why is that? We are both males. Or so it seems..." The cloak that covered all the thief's body except his feet was torn away.

Malekith smirked. Beneath the cloak was a woman. Long blond hair tightly braided with only her bangs left to hang at the sides of her face. Pale skin with the faintness of scars. And those ruby eyes that now glowed with the utmost hatred.

"So Lady Meredith shows her face. Such a lovely face it is..." The Dark Elf drawled out.

Meredith spat in his face. "And it will be the last face you see, you disgusting man!"

Malekith visibly allowed his eye to twitch. "You have much spirit. You have not changed little one. As I recall, you and I were to be wed. Now whatever happened to that?"

The thief scowled at him. "I would never attach myself to one such as you!"

"Yes, yes, enough of the theatrics. I have you in my grasp now, my lady. And I shall not let you go." His blackened hand took Meredith by her braid and tugged. She yelped and held onto her head. "You shall remain here as my prisoner until the ceremony is complete."

Meredith's pointed ears perked. "What ceremony? Marrying one of your loyal dogs? I'm sorry, I didn't bring biscuits." The dark elf tugged harshly on her hair, silencing anymore of her smart remarks. "It will you and I, Meredith. Just as it should been hundreds years ago."

Tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, Meredith took a knife hidden in her pants and cut off her hair that wasn't tight in his grasp. Malekith was shocked beyond words. The thief dashed to the Tesseract and took hold of it. She gasped as it surface burned her skin through the bandages she put on.

"Meredith, put it back! You know not what power you hold! It can't save them!" Malekith the Accursed yelled.

Ignoring the elf's words, Meredith crashed through the window panel and landed in her shadows waiting below. Now all she had to was get back to her portal...

Jumping from tree to tree, she made her way back to the gateway she had held open by magic. Meredith had gotten to the clearing but heard dogs howl in the background. Damn...

She had to think fast.

Walking quickly over to the darkness that had pooled around her feet. Meredith began to chant and image the place she wanted to go. But just as the spell completed, Malekith had caught up to her and shot her with magic. The thief let out a scream and fell to the grassy floor. The Tessaract rolling out of her scorched hands.

"Foolish girl! Did you really think-" The Dark Elf was cut short by the Tesseract reacting with Meredith's magic. It shone brightly as it mixed with the shadows. Both magics swirled around each other and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ah, where did you send it?!" He turned on her.

"I-I know not...Malekith. You interrupted me. There was no destination set yet. The cube has gone where it desires."

The elf let out a cry of rage. He went over to the fallen thief and took her by what hair she had left. "You'll pay now, Meredith. Oh, you'll pay!"

Once they had returned back to his fortress, Malekith had Meredith imprisoned as he promised. But on a different scale. She was placed in a white room with blinding light. There was no shadows, not even a slightly dark creese she could sneak away into. She bound by the hands and feet by spells. A gag put over her mouth so no incantations could be said. Meredith was cut off from anything magical.

"I do hope you enjoy your solitude, my lady. I was going to have you suffer for killing my men and stealing the Tessaract but then you lost it. I was going to make you my wife, Meredith! Yet I chose another sentence." He paused. Waiting for some kind of reaction from her. But got nothing. "So I hereby cut you off from your magic and keep you here until you breathe your last breath!"

And with that, the two faced elf slammed the door. Leaving the thief to rot.

* * *

**Fox: So much happening! D: Heehee, what do you think? What's your opinion on Meredith (including her name lol) so far? Please review? =)**


	2. Frost Bite

**Fox: Hi there! I see a few people have enjoyed the first chapter so that gives me joy :3 I want to thank you _The Yoshinator, Am4444_, and _jasminahmed_, for reviewing/alerting/favoriting! It made me super happy. I hope I continue to impress you. Please enjoy :]**

* * *

It had been a hundred years since Malekith had locked her up in this ghastly room. Sure, it was pretty intense being separated from her magic but there was thing Malekith forgot. If you are gifted with magic you are connected to the universe. So as long as the universe exists, so does you and your magic. For the past century, Meredith meditated to feel out for her gift. It was there at times but so weak, like a baby deer. If only she could touch it. She opened one crimson eye to look down at her hands. These damned spells on her wrists and ankles stomped out magical connection.

Escape plan? There was none yet until she reconnect with her gift.

But it was the same thing everyday. In the morning, Meredith was woken by Malekith and his taunting. By the afternoon he had grown bored and left her to the guards who beat her within every inch of her life. Then evening fell giving her a chance to rest and concentrate on her magic.

Yet this day Meredith felt something would happen. Something frightening but exciting. It was just before dawn when she felt the temperature in her ceil drop. The hair on the back her neck went straight up. The breath from her nose became visible due to the icy feel in the room. Behind the thief, ice formed on the wall. It cracked and hissed as two giant blue men came through. Meredith went deathly still as crimson meet crimson.

These were Jotunns!

One held up a large hand. "Fear not little thief. We have searched for you for some time now. Our king is in need of your skills."

Meredith quirked a brow. Why did they need her help? They big and practically everybody ran at the mere sight of them. She gestured from them to continue.

"Since you disappeared Jothunheim has fallen deeper in ruins. We need our Casket back to renew our city. But we cannot break into where it is kept." He stopped.

Meredith knew where this was going. It had been hundreds of years since Odin, the All-father, had defeated these giants and took from them the Casket of Ancient Winters. He had taken it deep into the Tree of Yggdrasil, where his weapons vault was located. Oh, the treasures that were hidden in there!

The captured thief struggled to get to her feet but was successful. She stood upright and looked the big guy straight in the eye and gave one nod.

"You will aid us? Do you not fear that we will kill you after the work is complete?"

Meredith motioned to her mouth piece. The Frost Giant understood and with a simple touch it turned to ice and shattered. Taking a big gulp of air, Meredith sighed. How good it was to move her jaws freely!

"Jotunn, I do not fear your kind. Honestly, I'd prefer not to fight you in battle but I don't quiver at the mention of you. I will help you restore your kingdom. I think your king would not go back on his word and kill me once I deliver such a vital artifact to your people." The look of determination shining brightly.

"You are wise, little one. Come now, we must take leave before the two faced one knows." They turned to leave when Meredith cleared her throat.

"I don't mean to procrastinate but I cannot more much less leave these chambers with these still intact." She put her arms forward to show what she meant.

A low rumble came from the Frost Gaint who kept quite the whole time. He walked over and skimmed his hand over the cuff links. The magic that circled her wrists and ankles sparked before fading. Energy filled her body and Meredith could feel her spirits be uplifted.

The magic had returned!

"All right! I am ready to go!" She beamed while bowing in jest.

The Gaints nodded and exited through the icy gate.

Meredith followed without fear.

* * *

The newly free thief shivered as the cold uninviting winds of Jotunheim blew against her small frame. Her hair, now grown just below her ears, flew in all directions. Her magic hummed inside her spirit as if to remind her she could now use it.

Focusing, Meredith formed herself a new look. Purple mist went around like a veil. The magic had given her tight black leather one piece. Purple patches were on the knees, elbows and neck sown together with red thread. A new black coat with purple trim had appeared on her shoulders as well, along with a mask that covered half her face. The boots were thick and had metal on the toes and heel. Good for keeping your ground.

The Jotunns looked on in silence.

"Thank you for being so patient. I needed that." She gave them a smile.

They continued their journey through the icy releam to meet with their king, Laufey.

The trio crossed a long bridge that looked to be in need of much repairs. Meredith gasped when she nearly lost her footing when a piece of the glacier bridge cracked and fell. She clutched her chest to still her beating heart.

"We apologize for not grabbing you. If our kind touches someone like you, you shall get frost-bitten." The one explained.

Meredith nodded and kept her mouth shut. They were being hospitable, she would as well.

After crossing the bridge, the thief found herself in a corner of sorts. The two Frost Gaints knelt on one knee to the high pillar of ice. Meredith looked up to see a Frost Gaint sitting on a stoney throne. His expression was one of grief and sorrow. But when his frosty gaze meet Meredith's curious one, he stood with pride.

"Welcome to Jothunheim, thief Meredith!" The king Laufey exclaimed.

"Thank you very much sire for allowing one such as myself to visit your...extravagant homeland." She had to find the right words to describe this giant ice cube.

He gave a curt nod before settling down on his throne. "I presume you know why I sent for you. I am surprised to see you came but then again I am not. I think anyone who was in your position were smart, they'd take any way to leave." He was speaking of her holding cell in Svartalfheim, under the watchful eye of Malekith.

She could agree to it but then the freezing wind nipping at her made the thief slightly miss the forests of the elfs._ Slightly_.

"Aye, my king, I know of the proposition. I steal your Casket and return it to you so you'll be able to remake your kingdom. I can feel your pain, sire. To watch your world go to ashes around you..." She trailed off. She could more than feel it. Meredith witnessed and could still heard her people's cries.

"Ah, I remember now. I can still see the fires plaguing your world. Tis a sad thing for such a great race fell into oblivion..."

"We are not in great numbers but we still live, my _king_." She growled. Her shadow shook behind her, anxious for battle.

Both knew not to anger the other so they went back to business.

"Yes, I wish for the return of my people's artifact. You will do it?"

Meredith went to the ground on one knee. "Aye, I will break into Asgard, take back your Casket and bring it to you. This I swear."

"Good, you two, take our thief to the Bi Frost site. Let us see what she can do."

The two that had escorted her before returned to take her to the Bi Frost. Giving last look to Laufey, Meredith departed with her guards.

They arrived on an icy ledge on the brink of Jothunheim. Meredith looked over the edge with an impressed expression. That would be a long way down.

"Okay, so where is this site?" She asked, looking back at them.

"You are standing on it." One said gruffly.

Oh. She felt a little silly now. Meredith stepped away from the symbols craved into the ice. The thief could not risk getting the attention of the Titan Heimdall for even a second. Rubbing her hands together, Meredith went to work.

She stood still with her hands folded as if in prayer. This took concentration and a great deal of magic. She had to summon a dark portal, a Black Gate, for her to hop from world to world. When she did so, they stayed active until she willed them to dispel. She had never opened a Black Gate in Asgard so this could prove to be difficult.

"What is taking so long?"

"Be calm and collect my friends. It is coming."

Shadows slithered from all over Jothuheim to gather there. Once they did, the shadows formed together and rose from the ice. They twitched and snapped in place to make an oval like door. With one last hiss, it was complete.

"This is how you get around? You can control shadows? Amazing," The Jotunns were astounded for they never knew shadows could be conquered. They knew evil beings resided in the darkness. Did that mean the thief was not to be trusted?

"Why did the Dark Elf Malekith want with you?"

Meredith smirked. "I was to be married to him. But my people thought against it and I fled."

She then began to walk into the portal. Darkness pulled her in and showed her the way.

* * *

The darkness cleared and Meredith found herself not in the vault but smack dab in the middle of the royal palace!

"Oh, great..." She pinched between her eyes in frustration. Never opening a portal here caused issues. And this was a big one.

Thankfully none of the royal guards discovered her yet. Meredith took her time and wandered around, closely to the walls. This place was big all right. It was shiny too. All this gold and this is what they do with? Build palaces? Meredith wished she could just build this and that.

Few minutes passed and Meredith had already snatched a few trinkets that took to her fancy. Eying a rather expensive looking box Meredith was lost in the thief's moment. When a booming laugh echoed through the halls, Meredith nearly dropped the box.

"What in Hel was that?" She hissed, pressing closer to the golden wall.

Peeking around a pillar, Meredith saw a group of Asgardians walking over this way. A tall broad shouldered man with blond hair and a goofy smile was leading the group. She guess he was the Mighty Thor. She had heard stories from many maidens across the nine releams of God of Thunder.

_'Pretty was an understatement...' _

Four people followed closely behind, three men and a one woman. Meredith also had heard of Thor's close group of warriors. She did not pay too close of attention when their names came up but it mattered not. The thief could sense they were not to be trifled with.

Then another came bringing up the rear. Meredith felt a shudder trickle down her spine. Whoever it was held powerful magic. But who rounded the bend surprised the thief. It was the dark prince she had heard so little about; Loki God of Mischief and Lies. Now this not what she was expecting. From the tales she had gathered, Loki did not turn out what her mind had created.

He was tall and slender; not built like most Asgardin males. His pale complexion stood out thanks to his slicked back raven colored hair. And those eyes, by Odin his eyes! They were the most bright green eyes she had ever encountered. It was like she gazing at a meadow. Yet something dimmed to a degree. Was it sadness or something else that lay hidden in those emeralds?

Meredith shook her head side to side. This was not the time for gawking at princes!

Loki almost reached the pillar Meredith was hiding behind when he titled his head to the side. She flinched. There was no way he could've heard her! She hadn't budged an inch! Meredith felt a slight tickling sensation in her mind. Her eyes grew wide. Was he able to read minds?

Acting swiftly, the thief slammed up all her mental shields. The prince then looked troubled and shook his head. Muttering under his breath, the prince began to advance to investigate.

Meredith recoiled into the shadows, making sure she was not be noticed.

"Loki! Come my brother! We shan't be late!" Thor's boisterous voice sounded. Loki rolled his eyes and left matters where they lay. The two large golden doors slammed closed allowing Meredith to let out her held breathe.

"I cannot allow myself to be distracted. The faster I recollect the Casket, the quicker I focus on locating the Tessaract." She stepped out from the darkness.

Meredith assumed when the evening came around, everyone would be preoccupied with food and dance. Thus making sneaking about much simpler. She decided on finding a concealed spot to nap in; since being imprisoned had taken away peaceful slumber. By nightfall she would begin her hunt again.

She had a weapons vault to find!

* * *

**Fox: Loki will meet Meredith next chappie! So excited! Are guys? Please tell me what you think! Your words will always matter to me! (Excuse any spelling/grammer mistakes).**


	3. Running into a Little Mischief

**Fox: Oh my goodness! It's been awhile. I'm sorry. Home repairs and work :l Thanks for waiting though :) In this chapter Loki and Meredith meet! Are you excited? Thanks for your reviews and alerts, you guys are awesome!**

**The Yoshinator: I'm glad you enjoyed that little twist. It'll fit more in the story more way than one ;)**

**ballofstring66: Thank you for your kind words :') Meredith is full of surprises!**

**elizabethandbug: Thanks! More on Meredith's true self and intentions shall be brought to light is not too long off.**

**ezorgs: Glad you like it ^^**

**Am4444: Thanks for favoriting!**

**Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

Night had fallen over the kingdom of Asgard. Its warriors returned from their battles to feast and make merry until the sun broke out over the horizon. All while shouts of victory and clanging of meed echoed through the great halls, a certain thief lurked in the shadows. She kept her hood low, enough to where her red eyes didn't blaze in the darkness.

Her feet carried across the halls and rooftops like a bird; swift and strong. She relished in this. Running and jumping to her heart's content. No restrictions, no four walls, just wind blowing through her hair. Pure freedom.

During her little moment, Meredith caught her boot on a loose block thus causing her to slip over the edge. Keeping her composure, the thief let herself fall. She had narrowly passed the poles perched on the sides of the castle to hit a nearby tree. Failing each time to grab hold of a branch, Meredith smacked against a thick limb with her back. With a hiss, she rolled off below to have her cloak catch on another limb. Meredith now hung by her cape, swayed out in the open.

Her eyes broke wide. She was in the gardens! A public place where royals and their guards strolled!

"You have to be kidding me?" Meredith groaned, wriggling to snap free.

This could _not _be happening! She was Meredith, the greatest thief in all the nine releams! But here in Asgard she could not maneuver at all! What mischief was this?!

* * *

Inside the dining hall glorious tables were set with the finest cloth and dinner ware. A large variety of foods, cooked to perfection, graced the tops of the tables. Music drifted through the air setting the mood. Faces broke out in smile, cheeks flush with heavy drinking. Everything was in order and well. Or so it appeared.

The head table where Odin and Frigga sat with their sons and fellow champions was overflowing with merriment. Yet there was one not enjoying himself as much. The raven haired god, Loki, sat picking at his food while Thor boasted to their father about today's events.

"You should've seen it, father! The beast was massive! But I, having no fear, charged with the might of Mjolnir and smashed the vile creature's head!" His older brother shouted, his food splattering everywhere. And one day he'll be king...

'He _should not _be king!' Loki's darker thoughts corrected.

Now, he truly was not jealous of his brother. No, he loved Thor more than anyone sitting at this table; besides his parents. Loki only wished his brother would grow out the way of the warrior and start thinking the way a king should.

Loki sighed and excused himself from the table. His mother gave him a curious glance. He gave her a reassuring grin, not wanting her to worry.

Only the sound of his boots scuffing the hallways, Loki mused out loud to himself.

"He gets all the glory, gifts, and women he desires. Whilst I am over come by his shadow. Why is that? Is it just because I wield magic and not physical strength?"

On the way to his chambers, Loki had picked on a mind he had felt earlier this day. It was tightly closed off by shadow but he could feel some emotion pool through. Right now he felt frustration.

_'Hm, I have no face to match with this mind. Maybe I should find out...'_

He quickened his pace to follow the source. The pulse grew stronger with each step. Loki attempted a breach into the person's mind every few feet to see what was bothering them but was forced out by dark walls. Now more anger than curiosity was fueling the prince to see this unknown entity face to face.

The God of Mischief had stepped around the pillar and into the palace gardens below. The person was here, somewhere.

His jade eyes scanned the area. So far nothing was out of place. The fountain was running crystal clear water. The bushes in prefect alignment. He was about to exit when finally something caught his gaze. In the far back was a large oak tree and hanging from its mighty branches was a girl!

The proper edicate for a prince was to rescue a damsel so Loki had been taught. He jogged over.

He could tell she had tried to cut herself free but failed. Her arms were just an inch too short.

"How infuriating!" She scowled, not hearing the prince come up behind her.

Loki cleared his throat, stopping short of her. He did not wish to be swiped at by her knife.

The cloaked girl yelped before thrashing around some more. With all her flailing, Loki could not get a good glimpse at the girl. Losing all his patience, he growled and snapped his fingers thus freeing her.

She landed ungracefully on her behind, which earned a small chuckle from the prince.

_'At least she is amusing...' _He mused.

With a huff, she turned her head to look at Loki. His composure fell when he saw her eyes. Bright wide red eyes stared in his own green ones. Her bloody gaze felt like she had a tight grip on his lungs for he no longer felt them expand. What in Hel was she?

Before he could hold out his hand, she scrambled away into the shadows. Crimson orbs watched warily as he tried to approach again.

"My lady, are you all right?" He asked with a hushed tone.

The dark prince was answered with the sound of crickets. He sneered. Why were women so damn difficult?

"I only ask once more, my lady, are you all right?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I am far from a lady, Silvertongue."

Loki glared and put his hands behind his back. "I shall be the judge of that, dear."

She staggered to her feet to limp out from the shadows. Her eyes steely.

Loki smirked. She had an attitude for sure. "Now how I can see you if your face is covered?"

The girl clenched her fists together. How degrading...

A flick of the wrist and her hood with its mask were off. Her face was bare for the prince of Asgard to see.

Loki's eyes went wide for a moment. She was a beauty but a beaten one. Her dirt smudged face had sunken in from the lack of nourishment. Her blond locks had been cut unevenly and now stuck out every direction. The prince could tell this was not from the lack of money but poor treatment at other's hand.

"Yes, yes, an unholy sight. Now if you excuse me," Before she could lift the hood over her head, Loki had grasped her wrist.

Meredith blinked. How in the Nine did he get over to her so fast?

"You are a magic user?" The thief asked, glancing up at him.

Loki hesitated. If he spoke the truth, she would scoff at him like the rest of the Asgardin females.

"I am not of Asgard so I would not laugh." She said.

The dark prince looked taken back. Had she read his mind?

"Forgive me but I do believe you are prying." He spat, not sure on how to handle this.

"Ah, now see, I tricked you." A playful gleam flashed as she winked. "People are easy for me to read so..."

Loki blushed. "I beg your pardon?" Had she just insulted him?!

Taking the moment to gain freedom, she twisted his arm and flipped behind him. Meredith kept a steel grip of his forearm. She went on her tiptoes to breath in his ear, "Not so smart now, eh?"

"I do believe I out smarted you." His silk voice spoke, a dagger tracing the shell of her ear.

Meredith paled. This prince was not to be taken lightly...

His clone vanished after Loki hooked an arm around her slim waist, pulling her flush against him.

"Now, where were we?" The dagger skimmed over her throat.

"Brother! Where are hiding now?!" Thor's thunderous voice boomed across the courtyard. Loki craned his neck back to see his bumbling brother trying to find him. With a roll of his green eyes, Loki focused back on the intruder. Not too much to his surprise, she was gone.

As always the golden child had ruined his fun.

"Ah, brother, there you are! I had wondered where you had ventured off to!" His blinding smile made Loki cringe inside. But as usual, Loki put on a mask for his older brother.

"Just out getting some fresh air, brother."

"Mother had informed me that you left to your chambers. Are you well?" Thor asked.

Loki still had the strange girl in his thoughts. "Oh yes, I am quite well, I assure you."

The God of Thunder gave his younger sibling a hearty slap on the back. "Then return to the party! The night is still young!"

"As you wish, brother." He coughed out the reply.

Gracing him with another smile, Thor left his brother.

Loki followed only to stop before going in. A small movement in the shadows caught his eye.

"I know you hear me, girl. I would find it rather entertaining if we met once more. Without the knife flashing and all," He smirked and went inside.

Meredith watched with wide eyes from the darkness. Had he just invited her to see him again? He wasn't going to turn her in? Well, he _was_ the God of Mischief after all.

She glanced up at the moon. Maybe it would beneficial to catch up with him...

* * *

Two days had passed before Loki could sneak off. The past days he could not get her out of his mind. Thor picked up on something different about his brother and poked about. Loki sneered and replied nothing was the matter. But oh no, something was up. The girl had certainly left her mark though only meeting once and awkwardly at that.

Loki tried to piece together some information about the girl from their moonlit introduction. He knew right of the bat she was not Asgardian. Never had he seen anyone here with crimson eyes. He could tell her ears were slightly pointed. Was she elf possibly? That would explain her movements and he could smell magic on her.

The dark prince would definitely find out tonight.

The sun had touched the Bifrost creating the most beautiful cascade of colors. Loki had lived here since he was born but still never got used to witnessing such a sight.

He departed from his room and practically raced down the stairs to the courtyard. Two guards stood by the well chatting to each other. He couldn't have anyone interrupt them.

"Guards, take post else where. I wish to be alone here." Loki ordered.

"But my prince, the All-father-"

"I am no longer a mere boy! I can defend myself thank you! Now leave my sight!" He hissed.

The guards nodded reluctantly but marched off.

Finally...

Loki took their place by the fountain and waited. The orange and fiery red had passed over time and the darkness began to crawl. Anger and disappointment welled up in Loki's heart. She couldn't fled had she?

The day had been engulfed by shadows and night now ruled.

The younger prince scoffed and turned to return to his chambers when a feeling came over him.

"You have waited an awful long time, Liesmith." Her voice came from the shadows behind.

A small grin graced his lips. "Well my dear, you are late."

She emerged from nothingness. Her tattered wardrobe had been repaired but her bruises remained. Meredith gave him a questioning look.

"I assumed you would show up earlier." He stated.

She shook her head. "I do not travel in the sunlight. It is easier to steal in the night."

"Ah, are you afraid of being caught when people are actually awake?" He chuckled.

"Are you implying that I am terrible thief?" He could tell she was frowning beneath the cloth.

"What if I am? What are you going to do about it?" He smirked. He knew he had snared her in his trap.

Her ruby orbs looked around them, trying to acquire a target.

Blond locks waved before her eyes. A devious light sparked.

"I shall whisk your elder brother's cape from his very shoulders. Awake and standing." She offered.

Loki felt his shoulder shake from small laughter. "Yes, I find that would be amusing, my little thief."

On that note, her eyes narrowed into slits. "When did I become yours, Silvertongue?"

"That is what you must learn. Everything belongs to me." His emerald eyes seemed to flash red to Meredith. What did she just see?

"How narrow-minded you are, Prince." She retorted.

His face changed. "Mind your words, you pity thief."

Meredith backed away from him slowly. "And watch your back, you liar."

Before he could bite back, the shadows had devoured her.

* * *

The sun had risen high this day. It's powerful rays banishing all shadows. It was noon in the grand city of Asgard. Durning this time, the princes of Asgard and their warriors train for the next battle. Thor along with Sif and the Warriors Three trained their bodies. Meanwhile, Loki sat under a tree with a thick book in his lap.

Though Loki's eyes were downcast, he could see their faces as they let out their battle cries, their weapons clashing, and their chests heaving. He may not be a close range fighter but that did not mean he was blind. But, he did miss one thing...

One moment, Thor was boasting and then the next he was cursing.

Loki snapped his head up. The red cape that decorated his brother's broad shoulders had disappeared.

She had actually done it.

A smirk crept up on Loki as he felt a small surge of pride. His new acquaintance was quite the show off.

A fluttering of cloth had Loki turned his head to see her standing next to him, Thor's cape in hand.

Her eyes were full of playful banter. She was proud of herself as well.

"You are actually something. I'm glad you didn't disappoint." The young prince of Asgard mused.

"I'm not done yet." In a blur, she was gone and the cape had been tied to the branch that hung the closet to Loki.

The second he was about to banish it back to his brother's room, Thor roared.

"Loki, you and your damned tricks!" He stormed over to his younger sibling and shoved him to the ground. His large hand snatched it back from the tree.

Loki growled. "Thor, don't you dare push me again!"

The blue-eyed god looked down on his brother. "Or you'll do what?"

A breeze went by and the blood-red cape found itself tied around Thor's head.

"What witchcraft is this?!" His voice was muffled by the coiled cloth.

The thief had appeared from behind Thor. She held a finger to her lips.

"Loki, release me!"

Loki said nothing while he regained composure. He was steaming mad at his brother but the girl would feel his wrath later.

With a wink, the thief faded into nothing.

* * *

**Fox: Their first meeting! What did you think? I'd like to know what you guys think about Loki so far. He's not really into the Loki we know in 'Thor' right now, so I'm trying a different view on how he was before all the kingly business. Please review :3 Next chapter shall be up later or possibly tomorrow!**


	4. Moonlight Tag

**Fox: FFFFFUUUUU-! Nothing happens how I want DX Oh well, I updated before the week is out! I hopefully will another up this weekend. I don't like to make promises and break them 'cause stuff comes up but sadly it happens :[ Okay, 'nuff about that. I think you guys will enjoy this one. At least I hope. Loki and Meredith fluff begins ;3**

**The Yoshinator: I'm glad you like how they interact. I'm trying hard on their relationship building.**

**elizabethandbug: Yay! I am so happy you think I'm keeping him in character. I'm always a little nervous about him. **

**Nee-chan: I will try my best ^_^**

**Fushia Flame and dreaming-sarana thanks for favoriting and following :)**

* * *

Loki welcomed the evening with open arms. After the thief's little trick on Thor and himself, his mother scolded him for the rest of the day. Going on and on about how if Odin found out Loki would be in even more trouble. Thor was always defended. It would not matter to either of their parents if he even smashed the Biforst in two...

When they were younger, Thor had been praised highly since he came out victorious from his first match at the age of eleven. Loki had been nine when he mastered bringing a flower into bloom with a nudge of his magic. Only his mother noticed and complimented.

Loki pondered on the differences between he and his elder brother. Thor was practically the spitting image of Odin while Loki didn't even have a slight resemblance to anyone he had met in his family. Was he just a mere slip up on genes? Or...

"You there, come back this instant!" Guards shouted.

Loki jumped up from his desk and went to his balcony. Below in the streets, two guards ran after a hooded figure. Judging from the size of them, the prince guessed it was his 'friend' earlier. His face felt hot as he recalled this afternoon. Not only had she reflected his mischief back on him, she incurred Thor's wrath causing it fall upon him.

That little brat would pay!

He materialized his armor and teleported down, startling the patrolling guards.

"Prince Loki! What are you doing here?"

"I saw you were trailing after someone. What have they done?"

"Ah, tis but a street rat my prince. Snatched up some food from down the road. We took back the goods but he ran off." The guard explained. During this, Loki noticed on the tip of his spear, blood dripped.

"I suppose you've wounded the fugitive?" He asked, though Loki already knew.

The guard gasped and looked to his spear. "Ah, yes, he got too close so I-"

"You spilled blood in Asgard streets. I should have the both of you flogged for this!" Loki spat with as much venom as possible. He may be a bit ticked with her but that did not give these idiots an excuse to harm her!

They paled and apologized until Loki wanted to rip his ears off. He didn't have time for this.

"I shall go apprehend this thief. You two return to your posts." They bowed and ran back.

Loki shook his head and went to find the girl. He left his mind open so for when she was around, he'd know. Of course, the small blood trail helped immensely.

The God of Mischief rounded the corner where the blood spots grew larger. It was a dead end.

_No pun intended._ He smirked.

His green eyes looked every direction trying to uncover her hiding spot.

Nothing behind the rugs that hung on the stone walls.

The baskets were empty.

Where in the world was she?

A single drop of dark red signaled where she was. It was running down the side of the building. He acted quickly and shifted up top. There standing deathly still was his thief.

Loki stood away from her. He did not want to scare her off.

"Hmph, that's what you deserve for mocking me."

Her crimson eyes opened wearily. She looked at him without emotion.

"My fondest apologies..." sarcasm heavy on her tongue.

He looked hurt for a brief second. Here she was bleeding and he was being an ass.

"How do you fair? Is the wound deep?" Why she hadn't healed it up by now was beyond him. She possessed magic so it was an easy fix.

"It burns like fire but nonetheless, I can manage." Her eyes went cold. "I have sustained far worse."

"You have magical properties, why haven't you healed?" It wouldn't stop eating at his brain.

"My magic aids in theft, not medical. I am not like you, prince."

Loki felt dumb then. Not everyone with magic could perform healing spells. It either took much talent or as his mother put it, a special something. Loki knew not what that was but it mattered not. He was gifted enough to heal.

"Allow me to treat you. I cannot bring in a dead thief." He winked at her.

A smile formed underneath her mask. "Since when does a prince such as yourself, help a one who steals?"

"I am not done with you. I find you interesting therefore, you must live." He appeared next to her.

She hadn't budged an inch. "Ah, so I am some project to you. When I run out of surprises shall you be rid of me then?"

He didn't reply. Instead, his hands glowed a faint green. "Show me where they stabbed you."

The thief complied and pushed back her cape. Her right side wept crimson. It was not too deep but enough for, if she got away, she would bleed out eventually.

Loki sighed. They were only doing their duty but inside Loki burned with anger. She had taken food; not jewels, gold, anything of value. She couldn't just starve.

"What is the matter? Second thoughts?" Her voice just above a whisper.

"No, just thinking. Hold still." He gently pressed his hand on her side. His magic seeped inside her wound and hissed as it closed. Her eye twitched some making Loki chuckle. Lifting his hand away, the slice had healed.

"Not even a scar to add to my large collection." She muttered, rubbing where it once was.

"I'm not so unskilled, girl." He grumbled.

"I was not insulting you. It is just that I am used to being covered in my past faults..."

Loki narrowed his eyes. So much mystery surrounded this girl. No name was given to him, nor had he seen all of her face. All he could gather was she's not Asgardian. Yet, there as question buzzing around.

"Why are you here?"

She tilt her head back, staring up at the dark sky. A star shot across the night. The thief envied that star.

"I will only tell you if you can catch me." In whirl of shadows, she disappeared.

Loki let out a growl before teleporting after her.

In flashes of green and purple magic, the two chased after one another. Mid the chase, the thief had set her traps. Barrels rolling into his path, plants coming to life to trip the prince, and false walls for him hurl over.

As the prince triumphed over the challenges she set, he couldn't help but find fun in this. No one had used magic this way here. There was to be no foolishness or tricks, only your trade. This girl brought to the table what he had wanted since he was young.

Magic used in a playful banter.

"You are like trying to capture the very wind!" Loki shouted.

She glanced behind her. He was far behind. Oh well, he was fun to have such a match with.

"No compliments till I am caught!" She giggled.

The God of Mischief had enough of going easy on his thief. Uttering a single spell under his breath, all her traps were disarmed. He then vanished in a cloud of green smoke.

Meredith kept on until Loki's presence left. She spun on her heel and checked her surroundings. All of her charms had been deactivated. He was good.

"I only aim to impress." That voice made of silk slithered in her ear.

Loki made himself known behind her. He quickly seized her by the waist. "And now I have caught you..."

Meredith was still in his hold. She would not thrash to gain release, there are other ways.

What happened next surprised Meredith.

Another Loki popped out of nowhere. The smirk on his face was full of pride.

"Shocked? I thought you wouldn't be considering you have been taught magic."

"It's not unheard of. I have been told it takes a lot of concentration and talent to forge clones. I can see that they are solid, not mere illusions." She deduced.

"Clever girl indeed," His eyes glowed with his magic.

"Haha, this just changes the rumors of I've heard of you."

Loki quirked a brow. "And what would those say?"

Meredith shrugged. "Only that you are a coward who hides behind his brother for you have no real power."

Loki felt as someone had lit an inferno in his soul. Not only this releam was he mocked but in the others as well! As usual his brother took all of the fame. No one cared for the younger prince who mastered magic. Oh no, magic was a weakness, woman's trade, in this society!

He would not be littled any longer!

"Hold your tongue girl or I shall cut it out!" He hissed. The Loki that held Meredith threw his arm around her neck, bringing it tight against her.

This plan backfired.

Time to let Plan B begin.

"Those...are not...my words." She gasped, putting a bandaged hands on, whether it was the real Loki's or the clone's, forearm.

"Oh really? And pray tell, what words would you use to speak of me?"

"A lonely prince who is shunned by the warrior city for his gift of mastering magic."

A black dagger gleamed dangerously under Loki's chin. He was looking right at her! Who was this? He dared to look out of the corner of his eye. He was momentarily stunned.

It was his thief!

"Well, I am certainly put between a rock and a hard place as they say." He joked.

"You always jest about something don't you, Liesmith?"

Loki shrugged. "It's what I do."

"It is what cowards do before they beg for their life."

Then it snapped. Loki took her by the wrist and snapped it. Meredith let out a cry. He shoved her away from him as he whirled around to face her.

"I'll show you a coward!" He seethed.

Meredith whimpered as she clutched the arm he had twisted. She backed up until she hit the wall. Loki then advanced on the thief. He crouched down before her. His jade eyes narrow and angry. "But not before I see you."

He grasped her mask and pulled down.

The dark prince gasped.

Darkness pooled where her mouth and the rest of her face should be! The thief then closed her eyes and a disturbed laugh came from the shadows. The girl then turned all black and dropped to the street. It circled around Loki before flying back towards the other Loki and now what he pinned as the real one. It went to her feet and stretched to fit her shape.

It was her shadow that had he harmed!

How?!

Meredith glowed with satisfaction. Apparently the Mischief maker hadn't seen it all.

The Loki that held her suddenly spun her around. His hands gripped her arms so hard his knuckles were white. "How?! I have never seen manipulation!" His hands let loose and traveled up to cup her face. "What are you?" He whispered.

"I am but a simple thief."

Loki lost the look of wonder. He frowned and took her by the wrist. "You are coming with me."

Meredith kept her ground. "I am not being held in a cage while you study me for your own selfish gain, prince!"

Loki grit his teeth. For the Norns sake! "I have a name you stupid girl!"

She turned her eyes away. "I know this."

"If you know so much then say it."

Silence.

"Speak my name, girl!"

More silence.

"You wench! I said say my name!" He took her chin between his thumb and finger.

She glared defiantly.

"Say it."

"...Loki."

The God of Mischief couldn't stop the odd shiver that shook his spine. It sounded like a name when she said it, not like when others spoke. There was no hate, fear, or anger. It just sounded like a Valkyrie whispered.

"Say it again..." He breathed, taking his fingers from her face to touch a tuff of hair.

"Loki," So soft and unsure. Underneath this person of theft was an innocent. She was drawing him to her. Sin to purity.

"May I be so honored to know yours?" His mouth felt dry after that question fled past his lips.

The thief thought. No one had asked her name in so long.

"My name is...Meredith."

Loki let go of the strand of hair and laughed. "What kind of name is that?"

Meredith flushed. "Ask me not. Save that for the mother that birthed me. I have not a clue."

Loki tugged her wrist. "Come with me, I cannot leave you out to steal. It would wrong of me."

"Why do you care?"

And that, the man cursed with a tongue that could spin any lie, did not have an answer to that.

* * *

**Fox: Okay, they haven't fallen for each other yet. Right now it's a one sided friendship. Just wanted to say in case it wasn't like I wrote it right o_O I hoped you enjoyed! Review my friends! The God of Mischief gets a hug for everyone X3**


	5. UnCover the Scars I

**Fox: I feel like the last chapter sucked. But hopefully these next two will make it up for it! It's a tad short but I'm splitting in two. Lots of Meredith's past will be brought up along with Loki's inner feelings about what's going on. **

**The Yoshinator: I love it when he's so confused he doesn't know what to do XD**

**algie888: Thanks for following! :]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Meredith quietly stalked the room. Her ruby eyes looking over thing that could be seen. The large green clade bed that sat in the middle. A small writing desk neatly stuffed into the corner. A closet full of clothes she would never imagine putting on. Meredith was more of a pants with a shirt and cape kind of girl.

True, this room was full of things any woman of Asgard would desire. But it was just painful for Meredith. It reminded her of a time that no longer existed. That was not the only thing bothering her. She could feel inch through her bones.

Confinement.

Four walls keeping her shielded from the outside.

Farther away from her target.

Meredith hadn't forgotten her deal with the Frost Gaints. The prince merely meddled his way into her path. Once she could convince him to release her, she would snatch the Casket and never look back.

The thief messed with her uneven hair as she thought this through. The room, prison cell as it felt, was made from and protected by magic. Meredith recalled the night Loki brought her into the palace.

_Loki weaved through the shadow like a wolf, fast but with stealth. All the while he kept her close to his side. Meredith memorized every turn they took, every door they went through so when the time came, she could make her way back. _

_He withdrew from the invisibility the shadows provided when they came upon a prestigious door. Meredith felt power hum in the room behind those doors. Where were they?_

_"I need you to stay calm and silent. I've kept the shadows around you, which isn't a difficult task for you." He chuckled. "But you must keep near me while we go through here, do you understand?"_

_She gave him a nod and he opened the doors._

_The light was so intense at first, Meredith believed she had been blinded. Once the light colored, the thief knew exactly where she was._

_Going up golden steps to the top was a gold throne __Hliðskjálf, the seat where the All-father could sit and look upon the universe and all who dwell in it. Currently, the throne was occupied._

_There, dressed in his war gained glory, was Odin. His single blue eye gazing fiercely at the entrance._

_Meredith felt as her legs went numb but her mind scream to flee. Her chest heaved up and down in rapid paces. Was Loki mad? Odin could very well see her this very moment! This man could unmake her! Take her magic, wipe her memories, or the most merciful judgement; smite her with Gungir._

_Loki cleared his throat to gain her attention before striding in. She shook her head and kept pace. The younger prince knelt before Odin._

_"Good evening Father."_

_"Rise my son. 'Tis late, I wondered where you wandered off to." His voice was aged but had not lost it's edge. The tone of power had not dimmed._

_"Something caught my attention outside the palace walls. I went to investigate." Loki stated as he reverted to standing._

_"So curious...One day that will be the end of you, Loki." A warning trimmed with wisdom._

_Loki gulped. He hated when his father spoke so morbidly._

_"I just wished to make sure no trouble came about, Father. Asgard is my home and I will protect it." He said with much confidence and truth._

_'Gestures of a king in training. But Thor is first born...I wonder how that will go down.' Meredith questioned to herself. Royal matters were strict but if you looked closely enough, you could spot the evident holes._

_"Ah, did you resolve the problem?"_

_Loki gave a quick glance back at Meredith. "It is a work in progress,"_

_Odin leaned forward, forearms resting on his knees. "You are plotting mischief. I can see it in your eyes."_

_Meredith stopped breathing. She begged the Norns Odin had not seen through the shadows._

_"I have no inkling of what you mean, Father." His slivertongue making its debut._

_"Choose your path wisely my son. That is all." Odin waved his hand and Loki was dismissed._

_Loki bushed his cape back to where it skimmed Meredith's leg and teleported from the throne room. Meredith let out her held breathe as her form became visible. That was a nerve wreck!_

_"That was a little close but also invigorating." Loki smiled as he walked over to a desk that was loaded with thick books and papers._

_"I would not put it that way, more like apprehensive." She scowled._

_"Now, where's the fun in being careful?" His smile was pure mischief._

_"Odin could have discovered me! Locked me up and threw away the key!" Meredith recoiled._

_Loki's demeanor changed. The impish look morphed into one of sadness and worry._

_"You are right I suppose. But I can fix that." He put his hands together as a Midgardian would as if in prayer._

_Her eyes narrowed. What this suspicious bastard up to this time?_

_He murmured some words and a door formed out of magic. They were green twin doors with black iron patterns trimming it._

_"Where does that lead?" She asked, anxiously._

_"This my dear, is where you'll be staying." With a flick of his wrist, Meredith was launched as soon as the doors flew open. _

_She landed with a thud. _

_Loki entered as quickly as the doorway closed._

_"I am sorry about this but I cannot have anyone finding you. I made it nice for you." He seemed pleased with himself. _

_The thief turned to face him. "So you are keeping hostage then?"_

_"No, no! I am merely keeping you safe! If my brother or any of those idiots discovered you, they would take you to Odin in a heartbeat." He looked perplexed. "I-I do not wish you to be locked away..."_

_"Loki," The sound of his name made him look at her. "If that's what you are trying to prevent, then why are you doing this?" She gestured to the room._

_"You confound me..." Loki whispered._

_Meredith did not know what to say. The Liesmith was tongue tied? How puzzling..._

_"I've said too much." In a ripple, he vanished._

_The thief stayed on the floor. She was so lost. What was going on?_

That was nearly a week ago. She only seen Loki when he brought her food and drink. The first time he stuck around to watch. She guessed he wanted to know what she looked like without the mask. At first, she teased by lifting it down slowly. Loki did not utter a word but looked in interest. But to his dismay, she had put on another mask beneath it.

After that stunt, Loki never even stole a glance at her. Now he sets the tray down and leaves without so much a hello. The God of Tricks did not enjoy being tricked apparently.

Two days passed when Meredith decided to be safe to give herself a proper cleaning. She had poured a hot bath and jumped right in. Dry dirt and blood streamed down her body. The first time the water turned a muddy red color. It disgusted Meredith so much, she drained the tub and refilled it. Now she enjoyed bubble baths.

The past week the thief did the other thing she was good at, scout.

Loki was generous enough to give her a window to look out of. Yet it only went one way. The glass was not visible to anyone down below.

When reading bored her, Meredith took a seat on the window sill. She watched as Loki along with his brother and band of warriors walked about the grounds. Thor lead the group, a boyish smile lighting his way. People bowed their heads in respect for the golden child of Odin and his friends. But Loki on the other hand, received sneers or didn't even get acknowledged.

Sif and Warriors Three did nothing to defend their younger prince either, nor did Thor, his own flesh and blood.

This did not fully surprise Meredith for she knew this city adored strength over magic. The God of Thunder was their model. Blond, tall, broad shoulders, thick muscle and thought process. Brute power is what brought Asgard to its grand stature. Magic arts, or witchcraft as these people called it, was greatly frowned upon.

It was hard for them to see the advantages magic held over might. Magic took practise, great amounts of effort, and true talent. Any fool could pick up a sword and slash with all his strength. Scars were works of art and retold of as epic tales.

Meredith, face bare of any cloth, traced her jaw.

Scars were nothing to be proud of.

* * *

**Fox: Poor Loki, all rejected and what not. But Meredith will fix it all soon ;) See you guys next time! **


End file.
